My only companion
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Kagome is confused. One minute she thinks its just another day of escaping Inuyasha to go home until she finds herself face to face with the Angel of West where she is confronted with storys about love. Who is thios girl? Whats going on? Pairing Ik SKieri


My Dearest love-  
  
HEY Fluffy here...I dont own Inuyasha....But Sessy well ha ha ha...ill tell ya later...  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and into the well house. It was good once again to be home. With a sigh she laughed. "Inuyasha didnt even know what hit him." She spoke to herself.  
  
"is that so?" A voice said behind her.   
  
Kagome turned to see blinding darkness. A light flashed and she saw a young youkai. She gasped the girl was absolutely formidable. She had long silver hair with black tips. Her lips and claws were a natural black. She smiled showing off her white fangs. Her eyes were a peircing green and had an air of mystery about them. She was wearing a silver kimono *like Sangos or kikyos only Silver* with black roses on the front running clear to the back. Her obi was black with silver roses on the tips. She stood gracefully and she glow a bright purple.   
  
"who are you?!" Kagome asked readying her arrows.   
  
"Do not fire Kagome-Chan. You would not hit me." The girl stated waving her hand infront of her carlessly.  
  
"Nani? What do you want?" Kagome asked gulping.   
  
"I am the Angel of The west and I am here to tell you the truth." She said stepping forward allowing Kagome to see her black wings.  
  
"Angel? What? What truth?" Kagome asked confused at the girls actions and sentences.   
  
"Come let us travel back to the time of fudeal Japan." The Angel spoke in a voice that would make kings fall on there knees.   
  
Kagome nodded and jumped down the well following the bright Angel. Kagome reached Fudeal Japan and didnt see the Angel of the West anywhere. She climbed clumsily out of the well and saw the youkai floating in the middle of the clearing. "come let us sit." She spoke and glided to the ground.   
  
When her feet touched the forest floor. It was silent. Not a bird in the green trees chirped. Not an animal scurried. "Whats going on?" Kagome asked looking around.   
  
"The animals they know me well. They know I provide them safety. As do they to me. So they are silent to keep themselves hidden incase they may need to protect me." The Angel said with a laugh as she looked at her peacful surroundings.   
  
Kagome sat and was soon followed by the girl. "whats your name?"   
  
"My name is Kieri." She said with a smile.   
  
"Beautiful....somehow it fits you."   
  
"Thank you Kagome-Chan. But that is not why I have come." Kieri spoke some what seriously.  
  
"Then why have you come?" Kagome asked with concern.  
  
"You see a long time ago Kikyo a human Miko fell in love with a Half breed named..." Kieri was inturupted.  
  
"I know this....We have figured this out. You wasted your time." Kagome said standing. She didnt want to hear the story again how Inuyasha the man she loved who still loved Kikyo.  
  
Kieri stood. "Kagome!"   
  
At the sound of her name Kagome turned quickly. "what?"   
  
"you dont know the story. This has already happened once. History has repeated itself once and is again. This is the second time this is happening. Why? I do not know. But listen to me. This is a prophecy. From what I believe the blood, the people, the death, will never stop until we change our destiny the right way. This is what I believe. I can show you Kagome if you allow me?" Kieri asked in somewhat a question.   
  
Kagome saw how important this was to the Angel of the west and nodded her head. Kieri sighed. "good let me take you back. Here." She said holding out her hand to Kagome who took it.   
  
A bright light swirled around the two girls. In a second they were traveling through time. Kagome saw herself being pulled down the well in a fast motion. She saw herself release Inuyasha, and then the rosary. She then say yura of the hair. The first fight with Sesshoumaru. The toukinjin. Then they finally stopped. "Where are we?" Kagome asked looking at Kieri.  
  
"we are in the past. You have teamed up with Sesshoumaru to defeat Naraku."   
  
Kagome gasped and watched on.  
  
~ Vision~  
  
  
  
"I sense the jewel shards!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha went to pick her up, but Sesshoumaru beat him to it.  
  
"I am much faster than you half- breed I will cary the miko!" With that said there was no time to argue and they were off.  
  
The small group rushed to a small clearing where Kagome had pointed it out. "Muwhahaha!" they heard and Evil laugh.   
  
Infront of them stood Naraku and in his clutches stood a young Angel of the west Kieri. "Its the Angel of the west." Sesshoumaru whispered as he set Kagome down.   
  
Kieri's eyes turned red. She ran at Sesshoumaru. "Kieri snap out of it!" he screamed trying not to fight her.   
  
Kagome looked confused and then looked at Inuyasha who was gaping. "Who is she Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hurriedly.  
  
"she was the only one who love Sessoumaru shes supposed to have left him. Cause he didnt want her around. But there she is. Kieri!" He said jumping at Naraku.  
  
Kikyo was standing on a tree branch as she shot an arrow at Inuyasha who quickly dodged it. The arrow flew straight at Kagome. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
  
  
Dont worry check out the next Chappy....Thanks 


End file.
